The Thieving Shinobi
by David Archangel
Summary: Lets see an Oc gender bent characters a helpful kyuubi and a thief. Nitsumo doesnt want anything to do with the shinobi life style, he just wants to be the best thief the world has ever known. So what does he do when he gets called into the shinobi life style against his will. Come and find out after all it is to be one hell of an adventure, did I mention this was a multi girl fic


**The Thieving Shinobi**

**I only own my stories**

Shinobi are many things assassin's, protector's, information gatherer's, but what most forget is that shinobi are also thieves, because of this few actually train such skills but today that would all change, today the greatest thief to ever grace the elemental nations would be born.

Gin Nitsumo, the unfortunate victim of Minato's cowardice and the literal sacrifice so he wouldn't have to seal it into one of his daughters, was being chased by several angry vendors and shop owners.

"Lets get the little demon" said a man in his late thirties

"Teach him not to steal from us" said a woman throwing a rock with pinpoint accuracy, apparently she was a retired shinobi.

Gin went down the moment the rock hit him and then as he blacked out the crowd was on him.

**Mindscape**

"**Damn kid you suck, HaHa**" came the demonic voice of Kyuubi

"Bite me, it was just bad timing, wait who said that" asked Gin frightened

"**I did, now I have a question for you. What would you do if you could get away with your burglaries**" asked the Kyuubi

"Easy, I'd hoard all my treasures and live a life of luxury, never worry about going without anything ever again" answered Gin with a big smile

"**I suppose that's a reasonable answer, I'm about awaken a special skill that only you have, just use it responsibly and don't get cocky**" ordered the Kyuubi pressing a single claw into Gin's forehead

"**I have awoken your Dojutsu, The Thieving Eye, do not abuse the power of this eye as your ancestors did. Use this eye to become what you were meant to be and don't worry I'll be keeping in touch**" said Kyuubi as gin faded from the Mindscape with his new eyes

**Outside Mindscape**

Gin awoke in the alley where he realized just how much hell his body had been put through as he barely managed to stand.

"**Come in kid, do you read me**" came Kyuubi's voice

"Uh I think so" said Gin out loud getting a few strange looks

"**Just think what you have to say, so I guess I should give you a rundown of the situation, you come from a clan of Thieves, they could steal anything. With their Dojutsu they were able to steal anything they desired, in fact it was so strong that the Uchiha feared its potential and had Hashirama agree to eliminate the whole clan, you're the last one now. Your eyes can copy jutsu among other things from just a single glance, allows you to see seal, safes, security systems, and night vision. All of these skills are only stage one, the next stage further increases your thieving skills but what is enhanced is dependant on the wielder. None of your ancestors have been able to unlock its true form, the eyes of the second brother of the Sage, even rarer than the rinnegan, it allows you to steal anything, Knowledge with just a glance, chakra, even other bloodlines. Nothing was safe, especially when he stole the power of the sage and Homura, so like I said don't make me regret this**" said Kyuubi

"So what am I supposed to do now, I want to be a great thief but you said not to abuse these eyes. How am I going to become a great thief without anything to go off of" thought Gin

"**Fine, kid go and hideout in the storage room of the nearest Shinobi supply store and avoid detection until its closing time, then you are going to take the sealing scrolls and seal up everything I say you will need which is, One short sword, a knife, all of the senbon, all of the kunai, all of the shuriken, all of the flash and smoke bombs, ninja wire, and all the sealing scrolls. Don't worry about chakra skills I will help you with that, now leave and exit the village**" said Kyuubi

"Alright I'm heading out" said Gin as he exited through a roof vent

Gin exiting the store and hopping along the roof had to come to a sudden stop when he felt the need to use his eyes, activating them he saw a trading caravan stopped at the inn for the night and their merchandise left in the wagons. Scanning his eyes over each wagon he came to a stop on a chest that gave off a kind of aura.

With a new kind of grace that he didn't possess before he hopped from the roof to the wall of the alley and slid down a drain pipe before running across the street and sneaking into the wagon where he pulled out a knife and with a quick smack to the back of the knife the lock broke. Now with the lock broken Gin opened the chest to find a weird piece of armor that was unlike anything he had seen before.

Black as night, the suit had a face cover, shin guards, bracers, knuckle dusters in the gloves, the chest piece looked as if it could take a exploding tag and still not have a scratch but what surprised Gin the most was how light the armor actually was, it felt like it weighed nothing.

Gin was about to make a clean get away until he heard a gasp as he was exiting the caravan.

"Gin is that you" asked a clearly female voice

"Uh hi Mito, Miko, how are you guys" asked Gin only to realize they weren't alone

"Who is this kid" asked a certain ravenette

"Thats our friend Gin, we thought he had left the village though" said Miko

"Your friends with this peasant" exclaimed a specific bluenette

"Your friends with such a rotten bitch, geez the only reason I'm a so called peasant is because unlike you four I don't have parents that look after me I only have myself to rely on but thats besides the point because I gotta go, bye" said Gin with a bit Kyuubi's chakra he was gone faster than they could react

"Thanks Kyuubi, I didn't think I could make that jump" said Gin as he let the chakra leave his system

"**Well kid it's time for to go to your home for the next five years**" said Kyuubi giving Gin directions to his den

**Kyuubi's den**

**"Alright lets start off with taking decades of training out of the way**" said the Kyuubi

Gin was about to say something until he got a terrible pain throughout his body starting at his head.

"**There we go now we don't have to train your muscle memory or your fuinjutsu, so my little container lets begin hell**" said Kyuubi as he began forming in the outside world

**Seven Years Later**

We see Gin sneaking through a house that seems to be pretty high profile but suddenly he makes a turn and enters what appears to be a study, without any effort he activates his Thieving Eye and then it all comes to life.

His eyes had changed over the time since he had been gone, where once his pupils looked like two lockpicks crossed over a keyhole it now looked as if it was a safe dial with the Numbers included. Gin had Unlocked the second stage of his Thieving Eye, it increased his agility, his thief vision could now show him where important safe's were.

Gin looked at the elaborate seal that was over a painting to the far left, walking over he pressed his finger to a few symbols and the seal array started to come apart like a lock.

Next after removing the painting he saw a safe and with a quick spin of the knob he had it opened, taking out the scroll for the Rasengan he began copying it's notes for how the chakra is manipulated in the technique.

Just as he finished putting everything back to the way it was the light was turned on and Gin spun around to come face to face with the Hokage's family.

"Gin is that you" asked Mito with surprise

"Uh hey Mito, Miko, didn't know you were the Kage's daughter's" said Gin sheepishly.

Mito was about to speak until she was interrupted by Minato.

"Put down the notes you copied or you will be punished severely" ordered Minato

"Cram it you coward, do you not remember me from the Kyuubi attack. I'll give you a hint, I'm the orphan you chose instead of them and as for punishment. Do it, if you're fast enough" said Gin getting looks of shock from everyone.

Mito and Miko were shocked at the hate Gin showed towards their father and the fact that he challenged him to a contest of speed, Minato was overcome with the realization of who he was talking to and the fact he knew what he had done, Kushina was just surprised about everything being said.

"How do you know about that night" asked Minato dropping his stance with a look of regret on his face.

"Who do you think trained me, besides its hard not to figure out when everyone calls you demon brat" said Gin

"Wait who trained you" asked Minato not liking what Gin's answer could be

"Hmm let's see, he has large bunny like ears and a human upper body but the weird thing is that he has nine tails and he does not like you one bit" said Gin

"Kyuubi trained you" asked Kushina with her jaw dropped

"Yeah we have a good relationship, he doesn't like you either" laughed Gin

Gin walked over to the door seeing as the Namikaze family had moved out the way and he began walking towards the front door.

It took a second before it clicked that they needed to stop him before the Namikaze family went after him.

Gin was opening the door when it was pinned shut by a tri pronged kunai, Minato then appeared in a flash.

"Give me the notes and you can leave" said Minato trying to seem nice

"How about you can dry jock me and gargle what comes out" replied Gin getting a bark of laughter from Kushina

Minato was flabbergasted, no one had talked to him in such a way in his entire life.

"Shut up and give me the notes" said Minato with more force

"Hmm, how about **Sacred Thieving Art: Wisp of Smoke**" yelled Gin as he became smoke shocking everyone present.

Minato summoned a toad to alert Jaraiya and one to help him track Gin, which it did with great efficiency.

"Gin stop and return the notes and I will not press charges" yelled Minato

"No, I need them" said Gin before he was chopped in the neck

"Thank you sensei, bring him to the council chambers" said Minato as he and Jaraiya Shushined

**Council Chambers**

Gin awoke to the sound of bickering

"Am I in Taka no Kuni's prison again" asked Gin

"Ah now that you are awake we can begin" said Minato

"Nitsumo Gin, you are charged with one count of theft. How do you plead" asked Minato

"I charge you with one count of child abuse, multiple counts of child endangerment. How do you plead" asked Gin

"Not guilty" stated Minato

"Guilty as charged and as for you, you're a liar, or does this seal on my stomach mean nothing you coward" stated Gin

"Minato what does he mean by that" asked Choja

"This is Konoha's Jinchuriki, Nitsumo Gin" said Minato sullenly

"He finally comes out with it" said Gin tossing off his restraints

"Anbu seize him" ordered Minato

"Wouldn't do that if I were you" said Gin opening his vest to show exploding tags all over

"You wouldn't blow yourself up" said Shibi with a monotone

"Oh but I would just so this village would understand my pain, not to mention I'd be able to take out the cause of my suffering in the early years if I did" said Gin with a smirk when he saw the Aburame clan head falter

"But you're lucky I have no intention of doing any such thing, I still have so much money to make" said Gin as he sat on the ground

"Good then let us continue with the trial" said Minato

"Wrong again, I am not going to jail over your crappy technique take the damn thing" said Gin tossing it back to Minato

"What do you mean crappy, this is easily an A- ranked Jutsu" demanded Minato

"It's just so inconvenient, it's too loud for me to steal things with and it's just a chakra drill" explained Gin

"Is stealing all you care about" asked Hiashi

"Are your eyes better than mine, no" said Gin getting an angry look from Hiashi

"How are eye's like yours better than mine" demanded Hiashi

"Lets see target's height six one, favors right hand possibly meaning dominant hand, currently carrying fifteen kunai, six shuriken, and thirty senbon. What my eye's show me are only meant for my kind" said Gin with a look that sent the message that it was just a fact of life

"How did you know all of that" demanded Hiashi

"Lets just say my eyes are more special than yours and the Uchiha's combined" said Gin his thieving eye activated in stage one gaining looks of shock

"We have a new Dojutsu to add to our villages forces" was the murmuring going on between the other clan heads so Gin decided to stop them there

"Ya'll don't have shit to add to your forces, I'm a thief not a Shinobi so leave me alone while I do my thing" said Gin walking out the doors

"Gin come back your still on trial" yelled Minato

"If I am then I'm killing us all now" yelled Gin back

Needless to say Gin was let go with no charges placed against him.

**Outside Council Chambers**

Gin was walking out of the tower when he was interrupted by Minato.

"What are you planning to do now" asked Minato

"Its a secret" laughed Gin when he saw Minato's face

"Where have you been all this time" asked Minato

"Training" was all he said enjoying the look of frustration from Minato

Minato was going to continue until he and Gin were stopped Mito, Miko, Sasuki, and Hinata.

"Gin apologize to us or we won't talk to you again" demanded Miko

Gin walked right on by not even missing a beat.

"Hey why won't you respond" demanded Mito

"SSSHHHH, you said you wouldn't talk to me" said Gin disappearing in smoke

**Gin's Hideout**

"Hey Kurama what do you think I should go for as my first big target" asked Gin looking towards a shorter figure in the corner reading a book, this was Kurama otherwise known as the Kyuubi, apparently leaving the seal when Gin hadn't fully mastered his thieving powers was a bad idea considering he lost all his tails but two but still that was enough to at least take on the six tails and win.

"That's a good question, you have done well with all of these minor jobs until now so I think stealing a forbidden scroll from Suna would be interesting but our funds are running a little low considering we had to buy all that equipment and supplies" said Kurama

"Man I wouldn't even need to do that if I could find someone with a Rinnegan, I'd just make my tools" complained Gin

That's when Kurama felt his eyes bug out.

"That's why it's familiar" exclaimed Kurama as he ran into the back of the hideout with Gin close on his heels

When they arrived in the prep room they both stared at the armor and suit that Gin had picked all those years ago.

"Do you know what this is" asked Kurama

"Honestly I thought it was a good piece of equipment that I would grow into later" said Gin lamely

"This was made using the Sage's ability but it wasn't made by the sage, this belonged to the Sage's brother the one who took the abilities of the Rinnegan. He made this using his own creation of all things, this is his personal equipment probably the only surviving piece" said Kurama in awe

"What were his other pieces of equipment" asked Gin actually being interested

"Well he had a bow that could fire chakra arrows of any element, literally any element, he had a kit made for lockpicking, stealing paintings, and important memorial markers, he took anything that would eventually be of value. That's not our concern though seeing as they are probably long gone" said Kurama

"You said we were low on funds right, well why don't we pay Kumo a visit" said Gin with a smile

"I like the way you think, but swing by Amegakure and steal some jutsu. You need more jutsu in the way of concealment and stealth and where better to go than Amegakure one of the only villages still Operating in the traditional Shinobi fashion" said Kurama

"Yeah I'll get on that but first Kumo" said Gin as he disrobed revealing a particularly nasty scar where the seal used to be, next he removed his mask and head piece revealing white hair, his red eyes soon switched to lavender as he activated his Dojutsu.

"Kurama do you think I will be able to steal every priceless object in the world one day" asked Gin

Kurama was used to this by now, every time he would get caught on a job and get away he would ask the same question.

"I don't think you will because I for one Know you will" said Kurama with a smile, he had always wondered what being a parent was like, if he had to guess it was like this and he couldn't be more proud.

Gin smiled at Kurama's response.

"Alright then I'm ready for this" said Gin throwing on some gear he had stolen a while back

Gin loaded up his gear into his sealing tattoos throwing in some scrolls just in case.

"Hey Gin be careful" said Kurama looking up from his book

As Gin appeared in the streets of Konoha he decided he would stop and grab a bite to eat at good ol' Ichiraku. It was his bad luck that caused people he didn't feel like speaking with to be there.

"I'll have a bowl of chicken and a bowl of bacon" said Gin walking into the stall and taking a seat

This caused everyone to turn and look who had arrived, seeing it was Gin got their attention but seeing him geared up raised a few questions.

"Gin whats the get up for" asked Mito

"Yes peasant do explain" came Hinata's question

"This should be interesting" said Sasuki

"Are you going on a mission" asked Miko

"Why is it that I always seem to run into you four right when I'm going in for a big heist" asked Gin

"You're going to steal again" asked Mito with disappointment clear on her face

"Yes I am, I am running low on funds since I had to buy all new equipment and furnish my Hideout" said Gin

"Who are you robbing" asked Miko

"Kumo and Ame" said Gin as he began eating his noodles getting flabbergasted looks from all four of the girls.

"You're going to steal from two of the most militarized villages in the Elemental Nations" asked Sasuki trying to clarify

"Yep" said Gin finishing his first bowl

"Ha, peasant if you complete this task I will let you take my virginity" said Hinata with full confidence he would fail

"If he completes this I'll marry him" said Sasuki with humor

"Gin you can't do that, it's too dangerous" said Mito

"Gin if you do this successfully I will give you my most precious possession" said Miko getting in on the wagering

"Then I suppose you two should keep the bed warm for when I get back" said Gin finishing his second bowl

"Oh we will" said Sasuki rolling her eyes

Gin stood up and held out his hand.

"Shake on it" was his only response

Hinata and Sasuki both shook on it with Miko doing the same.

"Alright then, how about a kiss for luck" asked Gin with a smile

Miko being the most bold and open with her crush on Gin lunged forward and crashed her lips into his, it just so happened that Kushina was walking in when she did this.

"Hey get your hands off my baby, dattebane" said Kushina grabbing Gin by the scruff of his armor

"Well if you must know she gave me that one for luck" said Gin hoping to have his hide saved from the angry Uzumaki staring him down

"Um mom, this is that boy I was telling you about" said Miko blushing at being caught

Kushina instantly dropped Gin and started gossiping with Miko and squealing every third word.

Gin slowly started making his way out of the stall and started for the village entrance, he was just a few feet away when he heard a demonic war cry ring throughout all of Konoha.

"YOU PROMISED HIM WHAT" came Kushina's yell

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S ROBBING KUMO" came a second shout

"AND HE'S ROBBING AME, IS HE CRAZY" came the third shout as a giant dust cloud started rushing to his location.

Gin turned around and saw a flash of red hair and booked it

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT" yelled Kushina as Gin ran for his life

Gin kept ducking and weaving as he dodged chains firing after him, finally having enough he did the only he knew would work, redirect her anger.

"Um Kushina-san, I heard some guy with with silver hair wearing a mask call you a tomato while he was speaking with Minato" said Gin as he kept running

Gin watched as she stopped and hightailed it back to the village.

Gin was glad that was over as he redirected his course to Ame seeing as it was closer.

Thus began Gin's journey.

**Next time, The heist begins and Rain country is God's country**


End file.
